limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Monarchs Stadium
Monarchs Stadium. The Grande Villa. Home of Limmie on Rydonni Prime. One of the galaxy's largest sporting facilities, Monarchs Stadium has come to symbolize the pride, tradition and excellence of the Rydonni Prime monarchy. In the late 260s, Kalin K'ntarr formed a vision that would become Grande Villa. With the potential for large fan turnouts, K'ntarr realized the need for a larger limmie stadium to be the home of the Rydonni Prime Monarchs. Design The new structure was built on land that had been home to an underground spring. The water posed a problem to the construction, creating a surface that resembled quicksand. It was this moist ground that during construction, engulfed a crane which remains under the stadium today. To prevent the stadium from becoming an overly imposing presence in the Ryell skyline, coupled with the high water table, the playing field and nearly three-quarters of the grandstands were built below ground level. K'ntarr envisioned a stadium that would seat between 6,000,000 and 7,000,000 people. After much debate, the King Anorb K'ntarr, House K'ntarr, and Kalin K'ntarr reached an agreement by which the stadium would seat 4,300,000, matching Mesh'la Vhetin on Manda'yaim. Fashioned after Stoney End Park, when Monarchs Stadium opened for Rydonni Primes inaugural ELL season, it was one of the two largest, privately owned stadiums of any team in the galaxy. As a result of damage sustained during the 275 ABY War of the Queens, when the bulk of the M'nrydo was destoyed, the seating capacity was reduced to 2,501,000 making it the third largest stadium. The the team's management offices, meeting rooms, press room, physical rehabilitation clinic, and locker rooms are all housed in the building that dominated the stadium's northern sideline. The entrance to the Monarchs corporate offices was kitty-corner from the main public entrance to the stadium. The entire corporate offices over looked the pitch from the two levels above the luxury suites. The first level of offices had three rows of seats for the office staff to utilize during home games. The second level of offices simply had glass walls overlooking the field. In this same building, overlooking the field were 10 levels of luxury suites, and 3 levels of private lounges that served as the premium club seats. The press box, which was located on the second level of premium club seats, took up the middle third of the same tier. The grandstand seats encircled the entire field and had five tiers, the first two being standing room only, of additional seating over both ends of the field. Above these tiers, on either side of the stadium, stood vid-boards that reached to the stadium's dome ceiling and spanned the width of end lines of the field. Where the grandstand seats ended, the remainder of the southern sideline was dominated by a hotel, The M'nrydo, that housed 20 levels of luxury suites, 15 of which that faced into the stadium. Each room on these fifteen levels had a balcony that provided seating during a home match. The rest of the hotel was typically sold out during the Monarchs' home games by fans attending the game. The hotel is the only structure that existed on the site prior to the construction of Monarchs Stadium that was incorporated into its design. When Monarchs Stadium was reconstructed before the 276 ELL Season the destroyed M'nrydo was reconstructed as the Royal Arms Hotel. Unfortunately the League no longer allowed the Monarchs to count individuals in each room as ticket holders. Instead, the Monarchs needed to report how many field facing rooms were occupied and the team would be credited with just two tickets sold. So in actuality Monarchs Stadium could host far more than its official capacity. Located in the central business distract of the planet's capital city, it has become a hub of activity. Surrounding cantinas and tapcafes make 75 percent of their annual sales during the Elite League Limmie season. Not far from the stadium is the Monarchs private training facility and the team's dormitories, sometimes used during the season. After the 271 ELL Season the field was renamed the 4th Fleet Memorial Field at the Grande Villa. This was done in memory of the Fallen Fifteen, the Monarchs that served in the 4th Fleet and were killed in the 271 Unknown Region conflict. Category:Stadiums Category:Rydonni Prime Monarchs Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi